Birthday Sex
by rosafirefly
Summary: Mitchie decides to really suprise Shane with her present this year. :D How does that turn out? ;  Rated M for Lemony Goodness. :  One-Shot


**Birthday Sex**

**A/N: Warning! This is rated M for a reason. Loosely based from Birthday Sex by Jeremih. I don't own Mitchie or Shane. Or the song Birthday Sex.**

It was the day before my husband's birthday, and I had no idea what to get. I wanted to know what I was doing before he got home. Caitlyn called earlier to see if I wanted to throw a party for him, but I threw out that idea. I wanted him to myself for the day. That was when inspiration struck. What better present to give him than me? I immediately grabbed my keys and ran out to my car. I had a smirk on my face the entire drive. Halfway through the drive, I realized I never told Shane where I was going before I left. I quickly texted him so that he didn't worry.

When I finally got to the mall and parked the car, I immediately went to Victoria's Secret and looked at the lingerie. I kept browsing through the different ones, but I couldn't find one that I absolutely loved. Until I looked at the sale rack, where I saw an amazing apron that I knew Shane would love. It was black with white dots and pink ruffles. My smirk immediately grew bigger. I also grabbed the stockings, shoes and props that went with it. I went to check out and the cashier was having a hard time holding back her giggles.

When I got home I immediately hid the bag in the back of the closet. Shane was in the shower when I got into the bedroom. I thought about joining him, but then decided against it. I climbed into bed and waited for him to join me.

"Hey, you."

"Hey."

"Have fun at the mall?"

"Yep. I got what I needed."

"Good. What did you get?"

"Just a few things."

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Good Night, Mitch. I love you."

"Night. Love you too."

I fell asleep with a smirk on my face. I was so excited for tomorrow.

When I woke up Shane was still asleep. Perfect. I put on my 'outfit' and went downstairs to make him breakfast. When I finished and took it up to him, he was just waking up.

"Here you go. I made you breakfast."

"What are you wearing?" he said in a rough voice.

"A new outfit I got yesterday at the mall. You like?"

"Hun that can hardly be considered an outfit."

"You don't like it?"

"Oh trust me. I love it. I think I'll like it on the floor better."

I just giggled and climbed up next to him after setting the food down. He immediately attacked me with his mouth.

"Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday."

Shane didn't answer. He was working on the clasp in the back. He finally got it undone and started palming my bare breasts. I moaned and that just made him increase the pressure. I started fisting his shirt and thankfully he got the idea. He broke the kiss for only a minute to get the shirt over his head, and then attacked my lips again. He started trailing his lips down my body until he reached my breasts, and he took one in his mouth. I moaned and arched into his mouth. After giving one attention for a bit he switched over to the other one. After that he left and continued down my body. When he reached my panties, he dragged his nose along the top. All of a sudden I felt him rub my cilt through them and it made me buck into his fingers. He quickly dragged them down and plunged his fingers into me. I groaned and arched my back off of the bed. He arched my fingers and hit an amazing spot.

"Shane…"

"What, Mitch?"

"Hurry up."

"Patience."

I moaned and thrusted with his fingers. I was getting close. Shane started stroking my cilt with his thumb and that threw me over the edge. I screamed Shane's name while cumming over his fingers. Before I was done Shane had already started licking up all my cum. Before I knew it, his tongue was inside my pussy, reaching as far as he could. When I was getting close to my climax he pulled out and climbed back up to my face. I groaned and pulled him down to me. He slowly lined his shaft up with my entrance and pushed in. I moaned as he thrust in and moved my hips with his. I could feel my stomach tightening as he moved my legs to his shoulders. Finally we came together.

"You know, I think this is the best birthday I've ever had."

"Does that have anything to do with my outfit?"

"I thought we established that that wasn't an outfit?"

"Oops." I said while grinning.

"I have to admit that just reminded me of a song."

"Which one?"

"Birthday sex."

"Of course."

"I'm tired now. Can we sleep?"

"Did I wear you out?"

"yes. Now come here."

"Fine."

We laid there until we fell asleep and had many "pleasant" dreams.

**A/N : Okay, so that was my first attempt at a lemon. You can probably tell that the ending is kinda suckish, but I'm tired and need sleep. Review, blah, blah, blah…**


End file.
